


The various adventures of the not so platonics

by mjcrawleys



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, cuteness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjcrawleys/pseuds/mjcrawleys
Summary: A collection of WeaPo one-shots





	1. Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just cause there is a serious lack of Weapo fics so I starting writing my own. Thank to 4always7caskett for being my fabulous beta

Today was Mother’s day and the girls had wanted to make Kaitlyn pancakes breakfast. So, he found himself in the kitchen at 7am being directed by his four year old daughters. Ever the task masters, they had wanted to do it completely themselves. They were quite the little chiefs and had been helping him in the kitchen since they could stand but letting two four year old use the stove top by themselves he knew was not the best idea. So he had been designated their sous chef, they had been very insistent on that, even excitedly learning the term to remind him of his role. 

“Daddy you are only a sous chef. We are the cooks.”

As good as they were in the kitchen, they were still only four and not the worlds neatest chefs. Flour was going every which way and the kitchen was becoming a disaster area quicker than food was getting made. But, as the proud dad he was, he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

They also didn’t have a concept of volume control and he had to remind them to use their inside voices so as to not wake mama up. 

“You don’t want to ruin the surprise do you?” 

They would quickly stop talking and shake their heads adamantly. The girls adored their mama and were excited to do this special thing for her, knowing part of it was the element of surprise. 

Once everything was cooked and plated, they had both wanted to carry the pancakes so he got out the tray to use. Watching them traverse the stairs definitely took at least a year off his life, but they made it successfully to the bedroom without any catastrophes. 

Going into the room first, he crawled back into bed giving her a kiss and rubbing her arms to wake her up gently.

“Baby, wake up. The girls made you something special for breakfast.” She slowly came to, sitting up and blinking at her giggling girls standing next to the bed balancing the tray.

“Oh my goodness, what is all this?”

“Happy mothers day mama.” They both shouted, showing the tray in her direction

“Thank you my loves, what a treat.” Kaitlyn took the tray as Andrew reached to help the girls up onto the bed. They were still too little to climb onto the bed without help. They snuggled up by Kaitlyn and she kissed each of them on the head, making them giggle and squeal more.

“Did you girls do this all by yourself?” She already knew the answer, her girls were very independent and liked to do everything on their own, just like mama.

“Yep!”

“Try them, Mama.”

“They look so delicious, but there are so many think you girls might have to help me out.” Grinning from ear to ear, never being ones to turn down some delicious pancakes, they all dug in together.


	2. Pluses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re being silly, Kaitlyn. You don’t even know if there is anything to even see.” 

She’d definitely been feeling off of late, queasy and extra tired. Those exhibition practices should not be kicking her ass as much as they were. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was just a bug she picked up on their travels around or something else. They hadn’t yet decided on if they would compete next season so she’d been off her pill, throwing off her cycle and making it hard to judge if her period was late. They hadn’t be trying, per say, to get pregnant, but they also hadn’t been not trying either. They had agreed at the end of the season that she would go off the pill and they would just continue on as usual. If something happened, they’d reassess and if not they would do another season before officially settling down.

As Andrew was out for the afternoon exploring the city with some friends, she’d opted to stay back home, stating she was tired and she didn’t feel great. Of course, he had been worried about her but she convinced him to still go off with everyone. She knew though, when he got back, it would be twenty questions of what was wrong, for how long, can he help. 

As the afternoon went on, it became exciting, if not a little nerve wracking thinking that there could be a baby growing inside her. She placed her hand over her shirt trying to see if she could feel anything, of course she couldn’t she laughed to herself but went over to the mirror to check anyway. 

“You’re being silly, Kaitlyn. You don’t even know if there is anything to even see.” 

She tried to think over all the options of finding out if this was the cause of her sickness. Did she want to wait till he got back and talk to him first before doing anything or should she go grab a test before he came back? Would he be mad if she took it without him? But what if it was nothing, then they’d get both their hopes up for nothing. But what if he found the test, then he’d know she’d thought she was pregnant and hadn’t said anything. Her mind was starting to spin with all the what-ifs and it was not helping.

“I’m just going to do it.” She proclaimed to the empty room.

———-

Coming back in, she hurried to the bathroom taking one of the tests and starting the timer on her phone. She started pacing around the bathroom willing the timer to go faster. After a minute of quickly circling their small bathroom she was getting a bit dizzy. She hopped onto the edge of the vanity and let her mind start to wander. 

She couldn’t let herself get too excited until she actually saw the results, but she couldn’t help thinking about if she was. She figured, if she was pregnant, she was probably only four weeks. It’d only been about that long since she’d completely gone off her pill, and since then, there had been plenty of moments that could have led to this moment. 

She was drawn back from her day dream by the ringing of her phone. Grabbing it, she shut off the alarm, but she found herself frozen in place now that it was actually time. She wasn’t sure if she was ready. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed the stick looking at it. It read: positive.

“Holy shit,” she muttered. She sat down against the tub, hand over her mouth. She was, somewhat, in shock. She could not actually believe that this was happening, something they’d both been wanting for awhile, was actually real. 

Just then, she heard the door open. He was back and she had no idea how she wanted to tell him. In her mind, she’d planned all these elaborate reveals with pictures or little skaters, but in this moment all she wanted to do was tell him so they could celebrate together. She felt as if she’d burst if she had to wait too long.

“Kait, baby, you in the bathroom?” He called, his footsteps padding through their apartment.

“Yeah, hold on. I’ll come out.” She slipped the test into her pocket making her way out to the couch. 

He was stretched out on the couch and looked exhausted, his feet kicked up on one arm rest and his head resting on the other. She tapped his feet off and laid right on top of him. 

“Hey beautiful, feeling any better?” He stretched his arms out, pulling her close to him. She snuggled into his chest, stretching out against the length of him.

“Better, a lot better.” She sat up so they could be eye to eye. 

“You look better. You’ve got more of a glow.” He ran a hand through her hair, resting it to cup her cheek. She broke out into a huge smile and buried her face into his chest.

“That’s probably the pregnancy glow.” She mumbled into his chest

He froze, not sure if he’d heard her right. If she had just said what he thought she’d said or if it was his imagination. 

“What was that, Kait? Can you...um...say that again please a bit clearer? I can’t have heard you right.”

She lifted her head, locking eyes with him and she couldn’t help the little smirk. 

“No, you heard me right...daddy.” Sitting up a little she pulled the test out of her pocket and showed him. He just sat there for a moment, staring at the test, the prominent plus sign, still trying to process what was happening. Finally, looking at her again he was speechless he brought his hands to her face gently giving her a kiss. Before letting his hand wander down to her sides. She sat up so his hands could rest on her still flat stomach.

“So, this is happening, huh?” 

“Yep, baby WeaPo is real.”


End file.
